This invention relates in general to optical systems for measuring characteristics of a sample, and in particular to such system using radiation that contains a vacuum ultraviolet wavelength component.
For a number of industrial applications, it is useful to determine the surface metrology of samples such as thicknesses of thin films, their refractive indices and the profile parameters of surface features such as gratings on semiconductor wafers. These characteristics may be determined by a number of techniques. Among the better known non-destructive testing techniques are those of spectroreflectometry, spectroscopic ellipsometry and scatterometry.
With the shrinking of semiconductor devices to smaller and smaller geometries, the size of surface features such as gratings has also been continually reduced. For this reason, it is desirable to improve the sensitivity of instruments for measuring the metrology of samples.
In other industrial applications, it is useful to inspect samples to detect the presence of anomalies such as particles and surface and subsurface defects, such as anomalies associated with semiconductor wafers. To detect such anomalies, the sample surface is illuminated by means of electromagnetic radiation, and the radiation scattered or reflected by the sample surface is detected to determine the presence and classification of anomalies.
The size of semiconductor devices on silicon wafers has been continually reduced. The shrinking of semiconductor devices to smaller and smaller sizes has imposed much more stringent requirements on the sensitivity of wafer inspection instruments which are called upon to detect contaminant particles, pattern defects as well as defects of the surfaces that are small compared to the size of the semiconductor devices. At the time of the filing of this application, design rule of devices down to the order of 0.1 microns or below has been called for.
One approach to improve the sensitivity of metrology measurements and of anomaly inspection and detection is to employ electromagnetic radiation of shorter wavelengths such as ultraviolet wavelengths in the range of 140-180 nanometers. Ultraviolet light in this wavelength range is absorbed by oxygen and water molecules which are generally present in an ambient environment. As such, these short wavelengths do not propagate in air over an appreciable distance. For this reason, in order for radiation in this wavelength range to be used for measurements, measurements using such radiation take place in a vacuum or in purged gas such as nitrogen or argon. The ultraviolet light in this wavelength range is referred to as vacuum ultraviolet (referred to in this application as “VUV”) radiation. Vacuum or fully purged gas measurement systems, however, are expensive to build. Furthermore, since the sample that is measured is also placed in the vacuum or purged gas, such systems typically have low throughput and are not suitable in manufacturing monitoring.
It is therefore desirable to provide measurement systems that can be used to measure sample characteristics using VUV radiation while avoiding the undesirable characteristics of vacuum systems.